Refrain
by Queen of the Rainbow Botanical Gardens
Summary: SasuNaru! A complete AU! Bolth Naruto and Sasuke have just got over relationships and are totally stressed out... Please R&R with every new chapter! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello again! Well here is my first Naruto Yaoi fic! Wish me luck! Oh and by the way just wanted to remind you this is a complete AU! I am merely using the characters! Just to remind you Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are all 19! **AN END**

**Disclaimer:** Once again I must add the sad fact that I do not own Naruto... Or like I have said before... Many things would be changed...

_Naruto_

Naruto sat in a café with the pink haired Sakura, as she blabbed about the latest fasion trends, and what was _in_ or _out._ He sipped his fancy Italian style coffee and tried to listen intently as she continued talking. Currently Naruto Uzumaki was wearing a loose light blue dress shirt with baggy black pants and dark-brown dress shoes. Suddenly Sakura said something that got the blonde's attention.

"So how are you doing in your social life? Meet anyone special?" Sakura asked curiously with a sly look.

Sakura being Naruto's closest friend knew practically everything about him. Including his sexuality, yes Naruto was gay which gave Sakura even more incentive to hang around him. "I told you Sakura my last boyfriend was enough as it is... Plus I am tired of looking, anyway I have had like what? Fifty-boyfriends and yet none of them seem to _fit_ me..." He answered dully.

"Oh! Stop bragging your so lucky everyone is screaming after you!" She exclaimed slightly annoyed.

"What are you talking about? You have a boyfriend right now!" He replied trying to seem innocent.

"So! I have to admit your pretty cute, the girls are like practically fawning over you! And that's the same thing with the guys!" She pouted.

Naruto merely sighed his whisker like things on his cheek twitching slightly. Sakura giggled a little almost spitting out the coffee in her mouth. "Whats so funny?" Naruto shouted annoyed.

Sakura giggled some more after swallowing her coffee. "Sorry... Its just the things on your cheeks almost look like whiskers... Its cute..." She answered trying to sound nice.

"For the last time it's a birthmark! Why is it that I have to tell everyone that?" Naruto screamed at Sakura annoyed. Luckily they were outside the coffee shop so no one turned to look at the screaming Naruto.

"Okay, okay! I just said it was cute!" She replied trying to calm Naruto down.

"Yeah , yeah I know..." He replied then he looked at his watch on his right wrist, his eyes bulged immediately. "Holy shit!" He yelled as he stood up immediately. "Sorry Sakura gotta run! Late for work!" Naruto apologized as he ran off waving to Sakura. Sakura just shook her head, smiled and waved back.

_Sasuke_

Sasuke Uchina broke wooden boards angrily in the training room of the family Dojo, which he recently inherited from the previous family owner. He wore a white karate uniform as he continuously broke wooden boards angrily, by merely kicking them. His raven-black hair bounced around as he hit each board with deadly accuracy. Eventually he grew tired of braking boards and he set them down in a nearby table.

Sasuke changed into a black sweatshirt with a white shirt under it, and baggy green cargo pants with some black van sneakers. He ran his hand through his raven-black hair trying to relive himself from his constant stress.

It had been a whole month since he had broke up with his boyfriend, who turned out to be cheating on him. He had done almost everything to get over it, he even thought about going to a psychologist.

But it didnt matter now, for if he didnt leave soon he would be late for his job interview. Yes his job interview. Even though he owned a Dojo and he offered Karate lessons he didnt produce enough money to get all the extra things in life, like a huge television, a bigger apartment, and car even nicer then his slick black BMW.

Sasuke walked out of the Dojo and into one of the black leather seats of his luxurious BMW. He turned on the car and drove off to Ordon Corp, some huge, wealthy, highly profitable technology firm. Eventually after a twenty-minute drive threw Tokyo city he reached a HUGE skyscraper that had the words Ordon Corporation inscribed on the last three highest floors.

The raven colored job seeker walked into the bluish glass doors of Ordon Corp. At a reception desk a lady with an earpiece greeting anyone who entered, or gave them instructions for their objective. "Welcome to Ordon Corporation, the largest technology firm in Japan! How may I help you?" The lady greeted kindly.

"Uhh... I am here for the job interview! My name is Sasuke Uchina!" He answered trying to sound as professional as possible.

The lady looked at her computer screen to Sasuke and then spoke. "I see... Mr. Uzamaki will see you now on floor one hundred and twenty-seven..." The lady kindly replied.

Sasuke nearly died when he learned of the floor number and he just had to ask. "How many floors are there in this building?"

" One hundred-thirty floors..." The receptionist answered calmly.

Sasuke just walked away to the nearest of what it seemed like twenty elevators. He pressed a button, the doors opened, and he entered. Obviously the woman was right for when he entered there were one hundred-thirty shining glass buttons. He pushed on one of the buttons, the doors closed and he was off. The elevator moved quickly, so eventually he was on his desired floor. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out.

As he stepped out he entered a room were there were about ten secretaries all around him taking calls and blabbering away. Obviously none of them cared to notice him. Then the raven-haired Karate master noticed a huge office with a door, which had a metal plate on it that read, Naruto Uzumaki. _Well that must be him..._ Sasuke thought as he walked to the door.

_I wonder how he looks... Probably some fat ugly greedy business guy..._ Sasuke pondered. But he then came to the conclusion to not care about this guys appearance, he was here for the job. Sasuke opened the door an entered.

Sasuke's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw a messy mop of blonde spiky hair laying on a desk. Mr. Uzumaki or so he was called was talking a snooze on his desk. _Holy hell... He is so fricken cute!_ Sasuke screamed in his head staring at the sleeping blonde.

Naruto's smiled a bit in his sleep and his whisker like things twitched. _He is not just cute... He is hot..._ Sasuke mentally screamed again as he took a seat at a chair across from Mr. Uzumaki's desk.

_Naruto_

Naruto's eyes quivered as he opened them noticing a raven-haired person sitting across from him. The blonde immediately bolted up noticing Sasuke. "...Hello?" Naruto exclaimed. _Am I still dreaming?_ Naruto thought studying Sasuke. "I am here for the job interview... My name is Sasuke Uchina..." The shadowy haired teen exclaimed. Naruto mentally slapped himself when remembering about the job interview. "I see... Well a lot of people are after the job, unless you have experience I doubt you will get it." Naruto exclaimed trying to sound cold. _What the hell are you saying! This guy is so hot! You have to give him the job! No no no... This is for the good of the company not for me! _Naruto argued in his head.

Sasuke took out a large envelope and handed it to Naruto, ignoring the blondes negative words. Naruto grabbed the envelope and looked threw it, finding information on the black-haired teens education, obviously he was very gifted to pass college at such a early age, just like Naruto had. _Oh no... I don't think he likes me! Why did I say that? _Naruto thought nervously while looking threw the papers. Sasuke waited patiently .

_There is only one thing I can do... _Naruto concluded. Naruto quickly set down the papers and gave Sasuke one of his heart warming smiles. "Congratulations Sasuke Uchina... You got the job!" He exclaimed happily. _I am such an idiot! I cant just give him the job to make like me!_

Sasuke started at Naruto blankly. "Are you sure? Mr. Uzumaki..." He questioned skeptical. "Why yes! And please call me Naruto!" The blonde cheerfully answered. "Okay! Thanks I didn't even think I would get the job!" Sasuke said happily shaking hands with Naruto. "Do you mind if I keep these papers temporally to show to my superiors?" Naruto questioned. "Oh thats fine! You can actually keep them forever if you want!" He answered smiling.

The black haired youth stood up and walked out the door waving goodbye. Naruto waved goodbye as well and smiled and began to type away on his computer.

_Sasuke_

_What the hell am I thinking! _Sasuke screamed as he closed Naruto's office doors behind him. _Am I really walking out on the guy of my dreams! _He mentally questioned himself. Then he knew what he had to do. Sasuke quickly turned around and barged back into Naruto's office. "Do you want to go out sometime?" Sasuke questioned walking up to Narutos desk. Naruto smiled at Sasuke happily. "You mean like on a-" Naruto didnt get to finish his question.. "Yeah like on a date..." Sasuke finished for the blonde. Narutos sapphire eyes gleamed happily, as he turned slightly pink. "I-I... Would love to!" Naruto answered happily. Sasuke just smiled.

**AN:** Well there ya go... The next chapter will be the date and of course an interesting conversation with Sakura and Naruto... huggles Naruto ish so cute! Please R&R with ever new chapter I make! I need incentive to continue my writing! By by! **AN END**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hello! Well ya... I am continuing the SasuNaru fic! YAY! Anyway I noticed a(he he its really I... I am being stupid) made some errors and I would like to apologize for them... I AM SO SORRY FOR SPELLING SASUKES NAME WRONG!(I guess its spelled Uchiha.. I hope I dont get it wrong again...) And sorry for making other minor errors.

I would like to thank:

**Icedragonxyx** **I thank you! bows**

**And all the other members who reviewed! Its is so supportive! I fell(he he... its really feel) like making the updates so much sooner with all these reviews! Someone even called my fic... Sex and the City... melts**

**AN END**

- - - - _Naruto_ - - - -

Naruto practically spun out of his room wearing a loose black dress shirt with french cuffs and tan khaki pants. "How do I look?" Naruto asked dreamily.

Sakura sat on the couch smiling as she watched Naruto fly out of his room. "What can I say this is almost like a fashion show..." She answered. She seemed happy to see Naruto in such a good mood.

"Thanks Sakura..." Naruto said dreamily a he fell on the couch and stared at the ceiling with his sapphire eyes.

"Okay tell me more about this mysterious guy..." Sakura questioned looking at Naruto intently. Naruto sat up and grabbed a large orange envelope and shoved it into Sakura's lap.

"What do you mean mysterious? I have his whole fricken background! Including a picture!" Naruto said pulling out a large picture out of the envelope and showing it to Sakura.

Sakura grabbed the picture and studied it. "Yeah he is pretty cute..." Sakura commented.

"CUTE! He is gorgeous!" Naruto exclaimed dreamily.

Sakura grabbed some more papers out of the envelope and began to read them. "How did you get these anyway?" She questioned.

"Told him I was going to show them to my executives..." Naruto answered simply.

"Told him? Aren't you _suppose_ to show them to your executives?" Sakura asked slyly.

"Not really I mean the only people who are higher rank then me is the two executives and the CEO... Plus this guy is getting the job, _no matter what_..." Naruto answered looking determined.

"Well your going to have to give this stuff and the _picture_ back to him eventually." Sakura said trying to point out a flaw in Narutos plans.

"Its fine I already photocopied the picture and set it as my desktop background..." Naruto exclaimed looking at his laptop which had the picture of a smiling Sasuke on it.

"Well your not going to see that pretty face if you don't hurry up soon!" Sakura exclaimed pointing to the digital clock on his metallic refrigerator.

Naruto's eyes bulged as he saw the time. He started running around crazily trying to find his shoes. He eventually found them and put them on quickly. "By Sakura! I'll do something with you tommorow night! Promise!" Naruto shouted as he ran off.

"By! And good luck! I will pick you up after the date!" Sakura shouted back trying to sound cheerful.

Naruto took an elevator to the bottom floor were he hailed a cab which he told the driver to head to 'Yamamoto Sushi Bar, and step on it!'. Eventually he reached the bar and payed the driver and got out of the bright yellow car.

Naruto walked into the bar, according to instructions given by Sasuke he was told to wait in the lounge if he did not find Sasuke there already. _I hope he is paying..._ Naruto thought walking into the lounge. _I just hate guys who take you out to a really fancy restaurant, and then split the bill with you... Or make you pay..._ Naruto thought recalling one of his past relationships.

Naruto also hoped he wouldn't have to wait, once he had to wait for fifteen minutes on a _first_ date. But Naruto wasn't even able to take a seat for someone tapped his shoulder. Naruto spun around to see the face of Sasuke.

"Hey..." The raven-haired young adult said casually while smiling.

Sasuke currently was wearing a loose black _leather_ jacket which had a dark green dress shirt under it. He had black khaki pants and black dress shoes. He smiled at Naruto softly. "Hey!" Naruto replied in his enthusiastic voice.

"Sorry that I am late... I hope you weren't waiting to long." Sasuke apologized.

"Uh... Its really alright I actually _just_ got here." Naruto replied

"Oh really! Well then wanna go sit down?" Sasuke asked relieved.

"Oh... There is a twenty-minute waiting list..." Naruto answered sadly.

"Its alright I reserved a room." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Really! I love those rooms!" Naruto cheerfully exclaimed his whisker like things on his cheek twitching a little. Sasuke seemed to giggle a bit.

"What?" Naruto asked annoyed. _Its like what Sakura did... It better not be about my birthmark..._ Naruto thought unhappily.

"Nothing! Now come on!" Sasuke exclaimed still smiling as he lead Naruto out of the lounge. Naruto just smiled and followed along.

- - - - Sasuke - - - -

Everything was going perfect for Sasuke Uchia evidently he was sitting down at a table in a eating room(Cant remember what there called... Gomen...) in the restaurant, staring into Naruto's azure eyes.

Naruto continued to gobble down food, Sasuke giggled every time Naruto almost choked from eating so much.

After what seemed like hours Naruto had devoured all of his food and had stolen almost half of Sasuke's. _Its amazing how he keeps that figure..._ Sasuke thought studying Naruto. _I would think he would explode from eating like this!_

Naruto looked at Sasuke his Sapphire-eyes shining. "This is so weird..." Naruto said smiling. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto strangly.

"Well... Well I have only spent about 3 hours with you all together, barely even speaking to you..." Naruto looked at Sasuke with his pools of Azure dreamily. "Yet... I feel we already know all there is to know about eachother..." Naruto concluded.

"What a coincidence... I feel the same way." Sasuke exclaimed smiling at Naruto.

"Well... Whatever we still need to talk!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "So... Whats your main profession... Or last profession..." Naruto asked remembering he was applying for a job.

"Currently I have my own Martial Arts Dojo... But if I get the job I applied for I guess I will have another profession, wont I?" Sasuke asked giving Naruto a sly look.

"Don't worry... I am _sure_ you will get the job..." Naruto replied winking at Sasuke.

For the next twenty minutes Sasuke and Naruto talked about completely random stuff. Like the new kinds of license plates that have came out this year (this is totally serious). What they plan on doing in the future and other things. Eventually Naruto mentioned that he should be getting home and Sasuke agreed. Eventually they were bolth standing by Sasukes car.

---- Naruto----

"So umm... Do you mind if I drive you home?" Sasuke asked Naruto nervously.

"Sorry my friend is coming to pick me up..." Naruto answered with a apologetic face.

"Oh well that's cool... I will just give you my number!" Sasuke replied cheerfully taking out a slip of paper with his home phone and cell phone number on it.

Naruto took the paper and mentally cheered. "Here is my number!" Naruto exclaimed talking out a large piece of paper specifying his work, cell phone, home , secretary and many other numbers. The paper also explained were he would be if he couldn't reach him, and was labeled with the title of "Contacting Naruto". "Guess I should say _numbers_..." Naruto added.

"Wow your really prepared..." Sasuke said taking the paper and looking it over.

"Yeah... Guess so..." Naruto replied with a innocent smile. _What am I saying! My last boyfriend had to come over 4 times before he got my number!_

_What should I say now?... I know!_ Naruto mentally thought. "Oh and by the way my friend wanted to throw a party at my house tomorrow night... Wanna come?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. _What the hell am I saying! Sakura is either going to be furious... Or extremely curious... Well_ _I said I was going to do something with her tomorrow night so this works!_

Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "Sure! I would love to!" Sasuke answered happily.

"Great!" Naruto replied.

Then there was a long awkward silence, bolth Sasuke and Naruto stared at the ground nervously.

_Oh no... It's the moment... The moment... The end of the date!_ Naruto screamed in his head while looking at the ground nervously.

"Don't look at the ground..."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was staring at him compassionately.

"I cant see your face... If you look at the ground..."

With that said Sasuke leaned over which caused Sasuke and Naruto to engage in _their_ first kiss. The kiss was short yet lasted what seemed like a eternity. Bolth Sasuke and Naruto closed their eyes. Even after they separated for about thirty-seconds their eyes were half closed.

"Wow..." Naruto said. He wanted to say 'Wow that was the best kiss I ever had' but decided against it.

"So I will see you tommorow night... I'll call for directions..." Sasuke exclaimed stepping into his slick black BMW.

Naruto merrily waved as Sasuke with his eyes drooping dreamily, as Sasuke drove off. And with that the first date ended and the real fun was soon to begin.

**CHAPTER TWO END**

**AN: **Well there you have it... So sorry for talking forever I promise the next part will come soon! I will also be adding more fics! By by! **AN END**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I AM A FAILURE! I promised you the next fic soon and I took even longer... Forgive me... Bows to the reviewing people okay! Well without further a due here it is! DUM DUM DUM DUUUM! **:AN END**

**Disclaimer:** NOOO! WHY WHY! DON'T I OWN NARUTO? WHY?

"Beautiful! Simply beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed preparing the food and decorations for the party. Sakura merely sat on the couch watching Naruto with a dull expression.

"You said you were going to spend time with _me_..." Sakura said disappointed yet hiding a smile. "And anyway! How can you call this a party... If... If... _Him_ you and me are the only ones going to be here!" Sakura screeched.

"Oh calm down!" Naruto replied finishing the final decorations. Sakura retorted. "I wanted to invite MY friends! But no... Only Mr. sexy Sasuke and dumb Sakura! How can you call this a party! Its more like a date... With humor!" Sakura shouted back."I said calm down! What if he comes in with you screaming?" Naruto urged.

"No way... I am not letting all these snacks and decorations that are made for like what? Forty people go to waste!" Sakura exclaimed rushing over to the portable phone, grabbing it and running off. "Give it back!" Naruto shouted running after Sakura, who had already began dialing.

"Hiy... Ino!..." Sakura panted into the phone while running from Naruto. "Get... all... our friends.. come to Narutos... throwing party..." Sakura finished. Immediately after turning off the phone she was tackled.

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted eyes filled with flames. "H-how... could you... your friends... specially Ino... They are all going to hit on Sasuke!"

"Oh please! I will just smack her if she does anything..." Sakura replied freeing herself from Narutos grasp. "Plus I am sure Sasuke wants to meet some people you know..." Sakura said while dusting herself off.

"Your friends are not _people_ they are ravaging lunatics!" Naruto shouted walking around his house stressed. "Perhaps a broom..." He began to mutter.

"Everything is going to be fine... I think..." Sakura reassured.

Naruto sat on his couch and stared blankly at the three glasses of wine which were meant for him, Sasuke and Sakura."Oh we will need more drinks!" Sakura exclaimed running into the kitchen preparing punch. "You got every kind of food imaginable did you know that Naru?" Sakura said using Narutos nickname.

Naruto didn't answer, he was thinking how he would hide Sasuke from Ino... And everyone else. Then he was disturbed by a doorbell ring. "I'll get i-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto. "You will **not** touch that door..." Naruto stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. To find a smiling Sasuke in a leather jacket, dark blue shirt and dark-green cargo pants.

Sasuke was also holding a buchea(SP?) of flowers. "Hey..." Sasuke greeted in his casual dreamy voice. "These are fo-" Sasuke didn't get to finish. "For Sakura! How sweet!" Naruto took the buchea of flowers and handed it to Sakura. "From Sasuke!" Naruto said.

Sakura noticed the pink note in the flowers saying 'To: Naruto From: Sasuke'. "Thanks?" She said looking at Sasuke smiling a bit. "Your welcome..." Sasuke replied kinda frustrated but nonetheless smiling. "Your so considerate Sasuke!" Naruto added smiling at Sasuke, who merely smiled back.

So Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto chatted and got to know each other for about fifteen minutes...

But the happy moment was interrupted by screams, knocks and the doorbell being rung at least fifty times. Naruto stared at the door frozen. "Who's... That?" Asked Sasuke turning to Naruto, who didnt bother to answer. "My friends of course!" Exclaimed Sakura happily who seemed to skip to the door. Naruto just stared frozen as a statue as Sakura turned the handle. After Sakura opened the door by a creak at least twenty-girls burst out of the door screaming towards Naruto.

Naruto trembled in fear as the twenty-girls surrounded him and began to hug and clomp him screaming 'Naruto! Its been so long!' or 'Naruto! Your so cute!'. Sasuke stared at the scene from the couch slowly inching away.

"They always love to see Naruto..." Said Ino who was now standing next to Sakura. "Yeah..." Sakura replied who was apparently in a state of regret. "And who is that?" Asked Ino who was staring directly at Sasuke. "Umm... That is Narutos-" But Sakura did not get a chance to finish for Ino was already sitting next to Sasuke.

"Hey there..." Purred Ino at Sasuke. Naruto was still being smothered by the horde of girls. Sasuke turned slowly to Ino and spoke. "Hiy... Your not going to kill me or something... Are you?" Sasuke questioned looking at Ino cautiously. "Oh no!" Ino giggled a bit. "I am not like _them_..." Ino answered looking at the girls crushing Naruto. Ino opened her mouth and was about to speak but was stopped.

Suddenly the pile of girls on Naruto went flying in all different directions. Revealing Naruto who was staring at Ino in a fiery glare. "Get away... FROM HIM!" Naruto screamed leaping at Ino and tackling her off the couch. Ino screeched back and squirmed.

Sakura merely sat next to Sasuke and yawned. "Quite use to this actually... Something like this happens every time..." Sakura said bored. Sasuke stared at the screeching pair. "S-shouldn't... We, do something!" Sasuke questioned staring at the battle. Ino and Naruto were attempting to get on top of each other and choke eachother. Eventually they were at a position when they both had there hands around each others necks screaming.

"What if they... K-kill eachother!" Sasuke asked. "Oh don't worry. The worst that has every happened was when Ino knocked Naruto unconscious... You see Ino always wins, eventually..." Sakura soothed smiling.

Sakura was right. The next minute Ino had Naruto in a headlock. "HA! I WIN!" Ino screamed. "I don't go to those wrestling lessons for nothing you know!" Ino exclaimed. "Okay fine... Would you let me go NOW?" Naruto shouted. "What do you say?" Ino pestered. "Fine... _Please _let me go!" Naruto asked again. "Since you asked so nicely." Ino replied releasing Naruto and dusting off her hands.

Naruto pouted and sat next to Sasuke with a sour expression. "Its... Okay..." Sasuke comforted even though he had no clue why he was.

Well eventually everyone realized that Naruto was together with Sasuke. And the girl team tortured Naruto for another ten-minutes. Then eventually after all the punch and food was consumed everyone left except for Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well... That was interesting..." Sasuke said while cleaning the coffee table. "Oh please! You probably think I am a total freak! Having all those crazy people over, being beaten by a girl, then being beat by her four times straight in cards!" Naruto complained. "No. Actually I think its kinda cool you have all those friends... And I guess you can practice the card thing with me..." Sasuke comforted. "... Those freaks... Are not my friends... And I HATE cards..." Naruto replied.

Saskura ran into the living room. "Okay! Everything in the kitchen is clean!" She exclaimed happily. "Yeah everything here is clean too..." Sasuke added putting the sponge away. "Okay well... I am going home!" Sakura exclaimed getting all her cloths and rushing to the door. She turned to Naruto. "Okay bye! You boys have _fun_!" She winked at Naruto and raced out the door.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Wanna play cards?" Naruto asked happily taking a deck of cards out of nowhere. Sasuke smiled back. "Sure.."

**AN:** Well there ya go! I will have the next one a lot faster! Because I have a angsty chapter planned out! MUHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAA! Also be warned the next chapter will be set one month in the future! Anyway keep checking back for updates! BY! **:AN END**


End file.
